Un gato negro con suerte
by CriXar
Summary: Adrien intenta reunir valor para invitar a salir a la chica de sus sueños: Marinette. Pero no pude hacer nada respecto al hecho de que él mismo es el portador de la mala suerte. ¿Cómo resultará esto?
1. Chapter 1

Lo intentaba, realmente lo intentaba. Podía escuchar a la profesora hablar sobre lo que fuera que estuviera en el pizarrón frente a él, pero no lograba entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. No podía concentrarse. Los nervios lo mataban. Y todo era culpa de Marinette

¿Qué era lo que hacía que la chica le causara más ansiedad de la habitual, si hacía ya un tiempo que gustaba de ella? Pues que ese preciso día Adrien se había auto impuesto la meta de invitarla a salir.

Esta idea ya llevaba un tiempo en su cabeza, pero vaya que le había tomado bastante juntar el valor para por fin decidirse a hacerlo en verdad. Detrás de sí podía escuchar a su amada cotilleando con su amiga. Escuchar su voz lo hacía ponerse aún más nervioso.

-Muy bien. Ahora necesito que resuelvan las páginas treinta y cuatro y treinta y cinco de su libro de historia.- indicó Madame Bustier. Con eso Adrien asumió que la explicación ya había terminado. No había riesgo de recibir una llamada de atención si intentaba hablar con la chica.

-Pst... Marinette...- llamó volteando su torso para mirarla.

-¿Sí?- respondió ella aún riendo un poco por algún comentario que había escuchado de Alya.

-Yo, eh... me preguntaba si... tú querrías...- Juraría que casi podía sentir las palabras atascándose en su boca.-... prestarme un lápiz...

-Claro.- respondió Marinette con una inocente sonrisa pasándole uno de sus lápices.

-Gracias...- Con una falsa sonrisa el pobre chico quería golpearse a sí mismo. Había empezado mal.

Pero no dejaría que eso lo detuviera. A la hora del receso intentó suerte de nuevo. Parecía que ser directo se le daba mal, así que intentó ser más sutil y forzar una situación que llevara a un diálogo casual.

Un par de minutos antes de que timbre sonara para que regresaran a sus clases, se recostó en el marco de la entrada con sus brazos cruzados intentando lucir casual. Su plan era que, una vez que ella se acercara, chocara "accidentalmente" sus hombros con ella. Tras disculparse le preguntaría si, en modo de compensación, iría con él al cine.

Todo era perfecto. ¿Qué podía fallar? Orgulloso de su plan comenzó a fantasear como sería una vez que comenzaran a salir oficialmente. Irían a cada punto romántico de París, caminarían de la mano, hablarían todo el tiempo...

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que la chica se acercaba. Quiso recuperar su posición de galán cuando ella pasó justo al lado suyo, pero los cordones de sus zapatos le quisieron hacer una mala jugada en ese instante. Tropezando con estos, cayó sobre la inadvertida Marinette. Bueno, al menos había logrado su objetivo de acercarse más a ella. Tan sólo se había tornado algo más literal.

-Ouch...- se quejó ella con sus ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos pudo ver a un rubio sonrojado a más no poder sobre sí.

-M-Marinette... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho de verdad...- tartamudeó él al momento que se alejaba de ella para sentarse en el suelo.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien...- respondió Marinette con una sonrisa aún sobando su cabeza adolorida.

Aquel día no podía ir peor. Hundido en su libro de biología intentaba pensar como arreglar esto y no paraba de preguntarse por qué su confianza lo abandonaba cuando más la necesitaba. Tales cosas no sucedían cuando era Cat Noir. Lo que fuera que lo hiciera actuar como lo había tenía incluso a la mismísima Ladybug enganchada a él.

Pero no era Cat Noir ahora y Marinette no era Ladybug... Debía hacer las cosas diferentes. A la manera de Adrien.

Resignado y apenado, decidió intentar una vez más al terminar la clase. Relajado y sin poses extravagantes la esperó afuera de la escuela, pues ella se había tardado un poco más en salir. Una vez que la divisó, respiró profundo y caminó hacia ella.

-¡Marinette!- llamó. La muchacha volteó y sonrió al verle.

-Hey, Adrien...

-Oye, Marinette. ¿Estás lista para la maratón de películas en mi casa?- preguntó Juleka al pasar de pronto al lado de ambos. Adrien se encogió de hombros. Ya no había manera de invitarla a ir por un helado aquel día.

-Iré en un momento. Adelántense. Las alcanzo luego.- respondió Marinette.- ¿Que me querías decir, Adrien?- agregó regresando su mirada al chico frente a ella.

-Yo... quería agradecerte por el lápiz.- contestó él algo serio al momento que se lo entregaba de vuelta.- U también quería disculparme por el incidente de ahora...

-Oh, no es nada. Todos tenemos un mal día. Créeme, si alguien sabe de caídas soy yo.

-Jaja, sí.- dijo él un poco más relajado.- Entonces deberás darme clases de cómo aterrizar.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece mañana luego clases en el parque?- preguntó ella con dulzura. Los verdes ojos de Adrien se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba invitando a salir.

-¡Acepto! Es decir, sí. Sí, sí, sí. Claro.- respondió rápidamente intentando sonar confiado. Marinette soltó una risilla.

-Nos vemos luego entonces.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia sus amigas.

-Adiós...- susurró él en un suspiro mientras la veía irse. Oh, vaya que esa chica lo tenía mal...


	2. Chapter 2

-Entones las modelos no son tu tipo...- dijo Marinette entre risas luego de que Adrien se burlara de las exageradas características físicas de sus compañeras de modelaje.

-Así es. Prefiero las mujeres con más cerebro y menos químicos.- respondió él revolviendo un poco su helado ya derretido.- De hecho, hay una chica que me gusta...

-Uh... Cuenta.- bromeó su amiga prestando más atención.

-Pues podría hablar todo el día de ella. Es dulce, tierna, hermosa, valiente...

-¿Y ya has intentado dar el primer paso con ella?

-Lo he intentado...- aseguró Adrien riendo para sus adentros.

-Bueno, te puedo mencionar algo: ninguna chica se resiste a un beso en la orilla de la boca. Eso es algo tan... No lo sé...- dijo ella con algo de pena. Adrien anotó aquello para después y decidió comenzar a tantear terreno.

-Y dime... ¿cuál es tu tipo?- Las mejillas de la chica de colorearon un poco.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Una hecha por simple curiosidad.- respondió el joven con sus ojos clavados en ella.

-Pues, últimamente he comenzado a notar que me gustan los chicos de cabello rubio.- comenzó mientras se acomodaba bien en su silla.- También he descubierto que tengo una debilidad por los ojos verdes y los juegos de palabras.

-¿Ajá...?- Adrien estaba cada vez más intrigado.- Y de casualidad... ¿afecta en algo que sea tu compañero?

-Para nada.- rió ella.-El chico en el que estoy interesada.- explicó.- además tiene un tipo de... enlace con los gatos. Dime, ¿qué podría hacer para conquistar a un chico con todas esas características?

-Pues un juego de palabras de gatos, claro está.

-¿Un juego de palabras de gatos?

-Sí. Mira, puedes empezar con algo cómo: ¿Eres un gato? Por que estaría dispuesta a seguirte en tus nueve vidas.- Marinette no pudo contener la risa. Mas al levantar la mirada y observarlo se percató de la ilusión dibujada en el rostro del chico. Puede que estuviera metiendo la pata.

-Adrien, sabes que no me refiero a ti, ¿verdad?- preguntó de pronto colocándose algo seria.

-Yo...

-No es que haya algo malo contigo, solo... estaba describiendo a un chico que me gusta desde hace ya un tiempo.- El corazón de Adrien se detuvo por un momento. ¿Entonces era así como se sentía ser rechazado? Aquello fue demasiado.

-No hay problema. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- afirmó él con un hilo de voz.- En ningún momento llegué a pensar algo así...

De pie sobre un edifico con la mirada en la nada, Cat Noir sentía un vacía en su pecho que ni el aire fresco podía arreglar. ¿Contaba lo de aquella tarde como un rechazo? No hubo realmente una declaración, así que era algo indirecto. Aún así, dolía.

De pronto vio la silueta de Ladybug moverse por entre la ciudad. Asumió entonces que la patrulla ya había comenzado.

Otra noche sin sorpresas. La ciudad parecía estar tranquila, Al terminar ambos se encontraron en la Torre Eiffel.

-Hola, Lady.- saludó él con una media sonrisa al momento que tomaba asiento a su lado en la orilla de la estructura.

-Hola, Cat.- respondió ella nerviosa. Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que ella tomara valor para dar el primer paso de su plan. Aclaró su garganta y tomó aire, mas al voltear a verle supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal.- Hey, ¿estás enfermo?

-¿Yo? No. ¿Por qué?- respondió él.

-No te ves nada bien.- Cat Noir suspiró.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse. Ya pasará.- aseguró. Aún no completamente convencida, Ladybug asintió.

-Yo, eh... tengo algo que decirte.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tú... ¿eres un gato?- preguntó algo tensa. Cat rió un poco.

-Pensé que las orejas y la cola hablaban por sí mismas...- contestó divertido antes de caer en cuenta de lo que ella había dicho. La miró con sus ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa y cambió su respuesta.- Sí...

-Pues estaría dispuesta a seguirte en tus nieve vidas.

El héroe tragó grueso antes de acercarse a ella cual depredador en caza. Asustada, Ladybug comenzó a retroceder. Mas al dar con una de las vigas, él casi quedó sobre ella. No dijo nada, sólo la miró directamente a los ojos. Entonces poco a poco una sonrisa de alivio se fue formando en su rostro antes de dejar salir unas risas ligeras.

-¿Cat Noir...?- llamó ella. En lugar de una respuesta, él levantó su mano hacia ella y tomó su mentón. La acercó hacia él y con suavidad depositó un dulce beso en la comisura de su boca. Aquello la dejó paralizada, más aún al ver su traviesa sonrisa.

-Te veré mañana en la escuela.- susurró en su oído antes de hacer su retirada.

Ladybug tuvo que tomarse un momento para asimilar todo aquello antes de levantarse lentamente y dirigirse a su hogar.

Entró por la trampilla, deshizo su transformación, colocó algunas galletas en un plato para Tikki, se colocó su pijama, acomodó un poco sus sábanas y se dispuso a acostarse. Todo aquello con una cara de sorpresa aún pasmada en su rostro.

No fue sino hasta un par de segundos después de que su cabeza tocó su almohada y cerró sus ojos lentamente de los volvió a abrir de golpe y se sentó al instante para exclamar a su kwami:

-¡Cat Noir es Adrien!

 _¡Hola! No, aún no me muero..._

 _Casi nunca anuncio mis hiatus por que nunca sé exactamente cuando voy a entrar en uno._

 _¿Qué pasó esta vez? Pues, si se han tomado el rato de leer mi bio, ya sea la de Wattpad o la de acá, saben que quiero comenzar a producir mi propio material animado._

 _Comencé a practicar con algunos programas para un proyecto de mi hermana y luego seguí con algo propio. Pero, como estoy segura que ya saben, el proceso de animación dura demasiado y requiere mucho trabajo. Estas últimas tres semanas he comenzado a trabajar desde las once de la mañana y me duermo a las diez. Los resultados son :poop:, pero de alguna forma tengo que aprender._

 _Supongo que volvemos al sistema de one shots para mantenerme activa hasta que tenga tiempo de escribir long fics._

 _¿Sugerencias?_


End file.
